narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsujin
Tetsujin (テツジン, Tetsujin), renown as Tetsujin of the Black Sand (黒砂のテツジン, Kurosuna no Tetsujin), is a jōnin from Sunagakure and the son of the Third Kazekage. He is the leader of Team Tetsujin. He was also temporarily the Kazekage (Kazekage; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow") after Rasa was revealed to be dead and before Gaara was appointed the Fifth Kazekage. Appearance Tetsujin had short messy black hair, it is shorter than the Third Kazekage's so he does not require a knot, and big yellow eyes, often described as soul piercing due to his strong glare which goes with his general stern appearance. Typically he wears a modified Sunagakure flak jacket, on the larger strap there's a small forehead protector attached on. In the village his attire is a black robes with a pale poncho around them. He always wears a silver scroll at his waist. While he was the acting Kazekage he wore the Kazekage's green hat and wore the robes the statues of the former Kazekage depict. As a child he wore a smaller version of the current poncho and had a black forehead protector. Personality As the son of the Third Kazekage Tetsujin was raised to be dignified and disciplined. He is usually stoic and cold, but in regards to his students Tetsujin is much more warmer and caring, even spending large amounts of his attention to them while the acting Kazekage, this also extends to people he thinks are strong ninja, therefore Tetsujin is not above complimenting his allies or foes, or even using honourifics for those younger than him. There lies an even softer side to him as shown when Tetsujin disappeared entirely to grieve after hearing the news about Sasori and his father. Background Tetsujin is the only child of the Third Kazekage and Tetsujin's mother. When he was a baby his mother was killed in an attempted assassination of his father. Whenever his father was not busy with his duties of being a kage the two spent the time bonding, sometimes through being taught ninjutsu and Iron Sand techniques or just playing. When he was eight Tetsujin graduated from the Sunagakure Academy, he celebrated with his father in his office. The happiness was short lived however, very soon after it was revealed that the Third Kazekage had disappeared. Tetsujin appeared to come to terms with the loss of his father quickly and drove to become an even better shinobi. In two years he became a chūnin and in a few more he was promoted to Anbu by the Fourth Kazekage. His codename was Tetsujin, he liked it so much he official changed his name to it after being reassigned as a jōnin sensei. Abilities Tetsujin as trained by the Third Kazekage and handpicked by the Fourth to become an Anbu is hailed as a extraordinary ninja. Enough to be called one of Sunagakure's greatest shinobi. He also has a high level of intelligence as he, like his father, was able to mimic powers of the One-Tail, building upon his father's use of the Iron Sand technique. Nature Transformation As the Third's son Tetsujin inherited the Magnet Release from him, which allows him to use Wind and Earth Release simultaneously to convert his chakra into strong magnetic forces, to manipulated magnetic objects. Using this and his father's research on Shukaku's sand-manipulation he wields iron powder to use the Iron Sand technique, making him a strong shinobi. Use of the magnetic forces grants him an immunity against all metallic weapons, the Iron Sand can also be used to clog the joints of a puppet, rendering them useless. He could also form various weapons out of the iron poweder to fit the occasion, a very versatile ability, considered the "most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure" by Chiyo. Due to his extensive use of the dark coloured Iron Sand is what gave Tetsujin the epithet Tetsujin of the Black Sand(黒砂のテツジン, Kurosuna no Tetsujin). As well as Wind and Earth Release Tetsujin has proficiency with Lightning Release, using it as a numbing current through his Iron Sand. Part I Konoha Crush In the aftermath of the invasion on Konohagakure by Otogakure and Sunagakure the Fourth Raikage, Rasa was found dead, killed by Orochimaru. Tetsujin was made the acting leader or Kazekage of Sunagakure. Naruto's Back: Friend's Track Around two years after Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha to train with Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tetsujin had left the position of Kazekage. It was also his recommendation that led to Gaara being appointed the true Fifth Kazekage around the same time.